


If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed

by OhHamilton



Series: The Benevolent Overlord [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry and Severus get together later on, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: This is Part Three of my Benevolent Overlord series. This is set during Harry's sixth year. Voldemort has been defeated and Dumbledore has comfortably set himself up as Minister of Magic. McGonagall is ruling the school with an iron fist and the pair are beginning to imprint their idea of what the Wizarding World should be on it. How will Harry cope with the normal school year and his growing feelings for a snarky potions master? How will Snape deal with the pressure to conform to the light? How will they make it through the year without shagging each other senseless?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three! This one will definitely begin to set the stage for the coming story. I will apologise in advance if you don't like the idea of Snape with someone other than Harry but I don't write underage stuff and dude desperately needs to get laid. If it bothers you, you can do what Snape does and just pretend it is Harry ;)

* * *

It felt like only minutes later when the Weasleys were bundling them all into the Hogwarts express in a mess of chaos and noise. Ron had forgotten half the contents of his trunk and Molly had had to go back with him, the redhead jumping onto the train at the last second.

The train ride was more awkward than the trip home at the end of the previous year. He and Hermione were reading quietly by the window while Ron alternated between reading an old quidditch mag and glaring at them. Ginny did the same, except with a fashion mag and the glares interspersed with loud huffing.

Half an hour in, Hermione and Harry shared a look, both reaching for their portable CD players to turn their music on. They had managed to sneak out one evening and it had only taken them a few days to figure out the right runic configuration to etch into the backs allowing the players to run off ambient magic instead of batteries.

Much happier, the pair returned to their books, pointedly ignoring the cranky redheads that had started a loud conversation to try and attract their attention. Harry couldn't resist flicking up a silencing charm around himself and the bushy-haired witch. Thankfully the hours slipped by easily. The only issue arising when Malfoy had walked past, sneering at them and Ron had lept up. The irate Gryffindor had thrown open the door, running his mouth until he realised the only person backing him was his kid sister. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed until Ron had been blasted back into their cabin by Goyle and the door slammed shut.

Ginny had rounded on them, shrieking and yelling, unaware of the silencing charm. Harry and Hermione only watched quietly as she exhausted herself before storming off, presumedly to find someone more sympathetic to her plight.

Once the announcement came through that they were nearing Hogwarts, Harry drew the blinds and the pair threw on their robes, shrinking down their trunks and pocketing them before stepping over a still unconscious Ron and departing the train. Harry took a moment to advise a nearby teacher that Ron had been cursed and was left on the train. They made their way to the carriages, shortly joined by a random assortment of other students who paid the pair little attention.

The sorting was… odd to say the least. It was odd seeing McGonagall in the head seat, Flitwick perched on a stool by the one for the hat, almost blending in with the first years by his height.

There were more hat stalls than normal, it took a little while, but Harry soon realised that students were trying to argue their way out of being placed in Slytherin. Already the prejudice and the fear of the dark faction, and by association, Slytherin house was spreading, impacting the newest generation of Hogwarts students. Those who convinced the hat to place them elsewhere ran away with expressions of relief. Those who failed looked ready to cry, trudging to the table of silver and green as if walking to their deaths.

Harry could only frown; glancing up at the head table, he could detect a trace of worry around Snape’s eyes. The man looked stoic as ever, but the extra crinkle in his forehead, the tightness in his mouth suggested a deep concern over what he was seeing. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione before glancing around the hall, seeing the hatred in people's glances when Slytherin was called out, whenever they looked at the table of green and silver. Normally there was at least polite cheering and clapping when students were sorted, this year, the only sound that followed the call of Slytherin was the quiet sobbing of the latest first year placed there.

Once the sorting was done, McGonagall stood and clapped her hands, the food appearing on the tables without any further ceremony. The students fell on the food like starved animals. Harry and Hermione started slowly filling their plates, eating quietly as was the new norm for them. He made the mistake of glancing up at one point to see Ron and Ginny sitting a few spots away. Ginny was gazing longingly at him, eyes hungry. Ron was working his way through an entire chicken, Harry had to resist the urge to check the floor around him to see if the other teen was throwing his chicken bones on the floor like a savage.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, McGonagall stood once more as dessert was appearing.

"I know normally Dumbledore would not begin his speech until after dessert was finished, but I have quite a lot of content to get through and I believe you would all prefer to get to your common rooms before curfew.

“As you should all be aware, our previous headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has stepped into the much-deserved role of Minister for Magic. It is now my turn to preside over this illustrious school and help usher her into a new era of greatness.

“Hogwarts has always been looked to as the heart and soul of Wizarding Britain. We are the leaders, the light in the dark, the bastion of all things good in our world. We must help lead the way into the future for our culture, hand in hand with the ministry. Remember, if you want to shine like the sun first you have to burn like it.

“As such, it should be noted that each Head of Hogwarts has brought something special and noble to the role. It is now my turn and there will be some changes taking place, spaced out over the next few years. Do not worry, there is a plan, your futures are safe in our hands." Here she paused to gesture to the teachers on either side of her.

"As you all should have read in your letters, there will be some changes to the course subjects moving forward. For those coming into their senior years, I hope you have spoken to your Head of House about the options available to you. If not, I recommend taking the time to meet with them in the next week to discuss any changes to your course load. Their office hours will be listed on the notice board in your common room.

“Without further ado, I believe it is time to introduce our new and existing teaching staff. To my right are the teachers taking core subjects. From the outside, we have Delilah Fawley who will be taking our new Wizarding Traditions class. Charity Burbage whom you should all know takes Muggle Studies. Matthew Young is our new Magical Theory Professor. Patricia Williams is our new Transfiguration Professor. Next, we have Severus Snape, our Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. Pomona Sprout is out Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin who many of you may remember has returned to his role in Defence Against the Dark Arts and is your new Head of Gryffindor. And finally, Filius Flitwick, our Charms Professor and Deputy Head of Hogwarts.

“On my left, starting from the outside, we have Sybill Trelawney, our Divination Professor who shares the role with Firenze. Mercy Shafiq is out new Magical Craftmanship Professor. Angela Butler will be taking the new Duelling class. Archibald Brooks is on secondment from St Mungo’s and will be taking the new Healing class. Marcus Perry will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. Bathsheda Babbling, is, of course, the Professor for Ancient Runes. Septima Vector is the Professor for Arithmancy. And finally, Aurora Sinistra is the Astronomy Professor and the new Head of Ravenclaw. Please give them all a warm Hogwarts welcome.”

Applause filled the hall and McGonagall waited a few minutes for it to die down.

“For the first years, the Forbidden Forest is called such for a reason. The woods are dangerous, and it is not worth your life to venture into them. This year I will be working to ensure that only those with access will be able to gain entrance but until that is established, I will trust you all to behave and stay away. Should you decide to disregard this warning, the punishment will be harsh.

“I would also like to warn you all that spell casting in the halls is prohibited and all Zonko’s and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are banned from this school. Pranking is not acceptable and will be punished harshly also.

“We must all work together to ensure that our society does not regress into our troubled past as so easily has happened previously. We must ensure that the darkness that has plagued us for so long is purged. We must strive to create a new home that is safe from corruption and lies. I trust that you will all work with the staff and your peers to create a harmonious environment dedicated to learning.” With that, she waved her hand and the food vanished from the plates. “Prefects, you know your duties. Off to bed, all of you.”

* * *

Severus' first week back was just as hellish as he had expected. The new Slytherins were distraught over their sorting and it had taken himself and all the Prefects to calm them down. The students were convinced they would be targeted by the other houses, especially with the public fall of the Dark Lord, they were concerned that the other students would seek revenge. Severus couldn’t tell them they were wrong, he had never lied to a student and was not about to begin now. Eventually, they had succeeded in calming the first years so that Severus could deliver his usual start of year speech. He encouraged the students to look out for each other, to work together. He expressed concerns over the new laws and attitudes of the community and urged caution.

He could only hope it would be enough.

Now that the Dark Lord was gone, he didn't have to force himself to be his worst. He could now take the time to explain, to patiently show how things should be done. He no longer had to go above and beyond to favour his snakes, instead he could be more generous in general. He relished seeing how quickly the students responded to his new attitude. With the relaxing of his personality, he also began putting more effort into his appearance.

With the removal of his spying duties and the reduction in stress, he now had the time to look after himself properly and the results were astonishing, to say the least. No longer was he emaciated with sallow skin and greasy black hair.

Instead he was putting on a healthy amount of weight, his hair was clean, and he had taken to tying it back from his face. His skin was smooth and creamy, the worry lines easing until he once more looked closer to his age. Alarmingly, he noticed some of the sixth- and seventh-year students watching him with a certain amount of interest in their eyes.

At mealtimes and during potions class, he could feel a particular set of green eyes watching him, and Severus couldn't help but hope that Harry liked the changes he was seeing. He was in his office marking papers on Saturday afternoon when Potter knocked on the open door, stepping in before easing it closed behind him.

"I've had a weird first week," The youth began, and Severus could only quirk a brow, "Can we duel? I miss it."

With a nod, Severus led the way to his private duelling room. They stripped away their robes and Severus couldn't help but notice that Potter must have invested in some new clothes over the break because he was looking more like a man than ever before.

They duelled, time slipping away with neither trying to win, just working out their frustrations, relearning each other, playing and testing.

After an hour and a half, sweat-soaked and exhausted, they finally called time. Potter was splayed out on the floor panting and Severus had to fight the urge to join him, to press the youth down into the mats and make him gasp for a different reason. The youth was entirely unaware of his appeal, white shirt clinging indecently, hair tousled and skin flushed.

Endeavouring to ignore the stirring in his pants, he encouraged the youth to leave before heading to the shower. It was still early, there was more than enough time for what he needed.

Dressing carefully, he sent a message to Minerva that he would be out for the evening. He had no official duties for the night, so it was more of a courtesy than anything else. Wrapping himself up in his cloak, he strode from the grounds, crossing the ward line and twisting on his heel to apparate away.

A moment later, he appeared in the foyer of a beautiful manor home where he was greeted by an attractive young woman.

"Good evening sir. Did you have an appointment this evening?" She inquired politely.

"No, it has been a while since my last visit, and I was hoping to view what was available?"

"Of course sir, would you prefer to view our lookbook? Alternatively, we have a bar area where you can get a drink and see what is immediately available?" She returned, sliding a large book onto the desk in front of her before gesturing to the door at the side.

Stepping forward, Severus flicked through the book before settling on one that immediately grabbed his attention. Pointing to the image, he looked up. "Is he available?"

She flicked through a different book before glancing up. "Isaac will be available in half an hour if that is suitable?"

"Of course. I shall wait by the bar." Severus replied before striding towards the indicated door.

The room was beautiful, couches and chairs scattered amongst tables. There was a large fire on one wall and a magnificent marble bar along another. He ordered a glass of old scotch and allowed his eyes to wander over the room. The carpets were thick and lush, chandeliers dimly lit. The walls were wood-panelled and dotted with doors. There were people everywhere, but the room was not crowded, it just had a sense of intimacy. Soft music filled the space where conversation normally would be; silencing and privacy charms were used generously here.

His mind once more drifted to that afternoon, Potter lying sprawled and sweat-soaked on his floor. He ran his mind over his favourite memories; healing a mostly naked Harry in his bath, their two kisses, half of the duels they had shared where the youth would end up on the floor panting.

Severus was drawn from his musings by the approach of a young man. He was tall and lithe, probably in his early twenties with soft-looking black hair and wide blue eyes. He was dressed in charcoal slacks and a light grey shirt that complemented his blue eyes.

Isaac slid onto the barstool next to him and the bartender immediately handed him a tall glass of iced water.

"I haven't seen you here before," The other man began.

"I used to come here about five years ago, but life got in the way recently. I have cause to return for the excellent services offered." Severus smirked, drinking in the other man’s form.

Isaac gave him a coy smile, taking a sip of his drink. "The prices may have increased in your absence, though the services never change."

Severus waved away the comment. "Price does not concern me, the experience is what I desire. I do require full confidentiality though. I know the standard agreements should be in place, but I want nothing that is said during our sessions to be mentioned outside of them."

"Of course, that is not a problem. Would you like to relocate to somewhere more private?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So the smut begins! Fair warning, the sex is explicit and will continue throughout the rest of the story. If you don't want to read it, I marked the end with some asterisks. There is a little plot at the end of the first section that might be worth a read, but otherwise the section can be skipped if it bothers you. But honestly, if you don't like sex, I would suggest abandoning the story now.
> 
> I know there is some confusion over Remus and his attitude. I have been trying to portray the conflict he feels over the Harry/Dumbledore situation. While there is undeniable proof that Harry has been abused, he is unwilling to accept that Dumbledore had anything to do with it, even if it was just turning a blind eye rather than facilitating the abuse. Remus feels heavily indebted to Dumbledore for giving him so many chances in life even with his 'affliction'. I am trying to allude to the concept that Remus has been spelled or potioned to being obedient, or that Remus see's Dumbledore as his Alpha. To be honest I don't explore it very far but the insinuation is there, just pick whatever you prefer to fill in the blanks.

* * *

Severus was led to a sumptuous room with a large four-poster bed against a wall, the roaring fireplace opposite it with a couple of armchairs and a chaise lounge. The room had more dark timber panelling and thick carpet.

There was a side table by the door, a small divot was embedded in the surface where he could press his Prince Lord ring, beginning their session. He watched as Isaac moved across the room to the small bar at the side and began pouring him a glass of something amber. Striding over, Severus pressed himself against the younger man's back, laying long-fingered hands over Isaacs’ and encouraging him to set down the decanter and glass.

"Do you mind?" Severus breathed, nosing along the bared throat.

Isaac relaxed into the embrace, allowing his head to fall back onto the Potion Master's shoulder. Severus began pressing kisses along the shoulder, long fingers trailing to undo buttons to expose more flesh for his mouth to ravish.

Slipping the shirt free, Severus began to work on Isaacs flies, helping the younger man shuck his trousers and pants until he stood completely bare. Sliding his hands down, Severus revelled in the slim toned body, so like Harry's though the lack of scars ensured he couldn't forget who he was with. Long, potion stained fingers wrapped around the hardening cock and began to stroke. It was generously proportioned, thick and long but not obscenely so, looking over the younger man’s shoulder he could see it was already flushed and leaking.

Isaac twisted in his grasp, deftly undressing Severus until their naked bodies were pressed together. Tangling his hands in Isaac's fine dark hair, he hesitated over kissing the man. Dark eyes flicked up, waiting for minute consent before slanting his mouth and pressing them together.

Kissing Isaac was nothing like kissing Harry. At this moment it was impossible to forget that he was in a brothel, fucking a prostitute instead of the man he really wanted. With a moan, Severus shamelessly dominated the kiss, encouraging the younger man to walk backwards until they toppled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

They kissed and rutted against each other, losing themselves in the sensuality of the moment. Breaking away with a gasp, Severus reached over to yank open the bedside drawer, finding a variety of lubes. Extracting one that looked familiar, he generously coated his fingers, slipping them down to press against Isaac's entrance.

With a moan, the younger man arched into the touch, cock hard and slick against his abdomen, a flush creeping over his chest. Slipping one finger in, Severus began to prepare the other, eyes drooping almost closed so he could imagine for a moment that the man under him was Harry.

Isaac groaned, rocking down onto the intrusion, encouraging Severus to go harder, faster. Soon he was loose enough to take a second finger, the older man twisting and scissoring, watching his fingers disappear inside the younger man. Two fingers increased to three, reducing Isaac to a begging mess.

"Please, I can take it, please, fill me." He cried, back arching, cock straining for any stimulation.

With a smirk, Severus slicked up his cock, pressing it against the younger man’s entrance. A litany of praise began to fall from his lips unconsciously as he eased his way in.

"You're doing so well, taking me so well, you feel so good wrapped around me. That's it, take me, allow me to fill you up, so empty without me." He panted.

Eventually, he was fully seated deep inside Isaac whose wide blue eyes gazed up at him. Leaning down, Severus kissed the other man passionately, pouring all of his affection and need into the kiss. Without breaking away, he began rocking in and out. The slick glide, the feeling of muscles contracting and clinging around his cock drove him to the edge. The heat and tightness delicious.

It had been so long, and he had been filled with such desperate desire. Rebalancing himself, Severus reached down to wrap his hand around Isaac's cock, tugging and stroking in time with his thrusts.

All too soon and not soon enough, he felt the man under him go rigid, come pulsing and splatting over his hand where it still gripped the straining cock. The tightening channel around Severus' length was enough to tip him over the edge too, coming with a shout.

Collapsing to the side, Severus slipped free, working to catch his breath as he came down from the high. For the first time in a while, he was relaxed, boneless, satiated. He ignored the scratching at his heart; he had needed this and would not begrudge simple physical satisfaction for something that might not eventuate.

* * *

With a huff, Severus sat up, dragging a hand through his hair. He felt eyes on him and looked around to see Isaac watching him curiously.

"Would you be amenable to my visiting regularly? I would only be able to come some nights on the weekends as my job requires me to be available during the days and most evenings during the week." Severus straightened and began to redress.

"Sunday afternoons are often quiet, so are Thursday evenings if you can. Otherwise, we can see about setting up a regular booking if there is a specific time frame that you need." Isaac replied from where he lounged on the bed.

"Would I be able to do alternating weeks of Thursday nights and Sunday afternoons? I have a feeling that I am going to need your services extensively over the next year." Severus couldn't help but smirk.

Isaac quirked a brow. "Would you mind me asking why? I am not complaining, if the session we just had is indicative of what you will be seeking I am only too happy to oblige. It just seems odd, a little out of the blue."

With a sigh, Severus slumped down onto the chaise lounge to tug his shoes and socks on. Isaac rose and donned a loose silk robe, coming to sit next to the older man.

"There is someone that I want to be with. Someone that I cannot be with currently. Unfortunately, I am required to interact with him on a regular basis. It is becoming increasingly difficult to curb my desires and so I need an outlet." Severus looked up finally, seeing understanding in the other man's eyes.

"Do I look like him?" Came the soft query.

"The eyes are the wrong colour, hair is too fine," Severus couldn't resist running his fingers through the soft hair, missing the mess and texture of Harry's.

"It is not that he is unwilling," He continued, "It is more a matter of timing, which only makes things harder. Two years is how long we must wait."

Isaac nodded, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to sad lips. "I am happy to help. I will set up the booking for you, starting Thursday evening next week. Would two hours be sufficient?"

Severus inclined his head, thanking the younger man before pressing his ring once more to the divot to end their session and departing.

* * *

Harry was amused to note that Remus was immediately beloved by all the students once again. A few were a little wary as his werewolf status was public record now, but he was so kind and mild-mannered, he won them over in the first week. Harry got a note Friday morning asking if he would join Remus and Padfoot for dinner on Sunday.

He had barely stepped into the room when a shaggy dog came barrelling towards him, bearing him to the ground. Harry could only laugh, roughhousing with Padfoot until he was panting and grinning. The next moment, Sirius jumped to his feet, dragging Harry up and over to the sitting area.

“Harry! How’s your first week been? Cause any mischief? Catch up with any ladies?” Sirius asked, grinning. Harry pulled a face at the last question and Sirius waggled his eyebrows. “Catch up with any boys?”

Harry flushed, dropping his eyes for a moment when Sirius hooted.

“So where’s Remus?” He asked instead.

Sirius chortled for a moment. “He’s just finishing up in the shower. Should be out in a minute. But honestly, tell me how your first week has been.”

“It’s been good, people are finally leaving me alone which is nice. I’ve started my new classes which, while it’s odd being with the younger years, I’m really enjoying, particularly Ancient Runes.”

Harry couldn’t help but gush over the subject that he seemed to have an inherent knack for. Everyone expected him to be good at Defence, to suck at Potions, but it was nice to find something that was just his.

He allowed the conversation to carry him away, discovering that Sirius, while he had studied Ancient Runes, had always been more interested in History. The comment made Harry think of something that Harry had learnt in Wizarding Traditions and it was wonderful to see Sirius light up while discussing the intricacies of wizarding history.

Harry could see that with Sirius being away from Grimmauld Place, the regular visits from Andromeda were finally starting to pay off. Already he was less flighty and erratic, instead he seemed calmer, more centred in himself. 

They were discussing the differences between magical yule and non-magical yule celebrations when Remus called them to dinner. They had a wonderful meal, conversation flowing easily between the three men. Remus bemoaned the stubbornness of students, remarking at their desire to leap first and ask questions later. He expressed frustration with his Gryffindors, complaining over how willful they were, how unwilling to listen to reason.

Harry could only laugh, enjoying the easy confidences that they had now established. For the first time, he felt like perhaps, they could be a family. He wasn’t treated like a burden, like a freak, like a weapon. For the first time, he felt like he had the chance to live his own life, to become his own man.

* * *

The first month slid by with barely a hitch. No more was Harry seen by the school, no more was he singled out for loathing or adoration. He spent time with Hermione and Neville, the three of them relaxing into their studies. Once Hermione realised that Harry and Neville were both intelligent and didn’t require being spoon-fed information, she backed off and it became more of a mutual exchange of information. Hermione helped Harry study for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Neville helped them with Herbology and Charms, Harry helped Hermione with Potions and both of them with Defence, they all worked together on the remainder of their subjects and found that they all learnt well together.

He was invited to dinner with Remus and Sirius every Sunday. He relished in the growing sense of connection with the two older men, Harry adored the domesticity of it all. Sirius was still healing, still recovering from his stint in Azkaban, but his sessions with Andromeda and the potions regimen were making a significant difference. Harry showed Sirius the Room of Requirement and the pair took to running every morning. Harry’s relationship with Remus was slowly improving. Now that the werewolf was no longer under the direct influence of Dumbledore, he seemed to be more willing to see the truth of Harry’s situation. They hadn’t spoken much about his childhood, about the abuse, but Remus was aware and agreed to help Harry make sure he never had to return.

Harry had taken to stopping by Snape’s office on Friday evenings so that they could duel or spar. Their sessions were intense both physically and emotionally. Harry was constantly reigning in his desire for physical contact with the older man. It seemed he unconsciously sought to touch Snape and while he was never rejected, he could see how uncomfortable the older man became when it happened too often.

Seeing the man that Snape was becoming without the pressure of the war, without the pressure of being a Death Eater. He couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that ran through him when he saw the way the senior years were looking at their Potions Master. So many had forgotten how young the man was behind the caustic attitude and poor hygiene.

It was so difficult to spend time with the man, to desperately seek affection and comfort. To know it was right there in front of him but still out of reach. His heart ached with how much he missed those small moments of affection. But he knew that crossing any line with the professor would only diminish his chances, so he ruthlessly controlled himself as best he could. It was worth waiting for.

_The Prophet _was a worry though. Each week there was a fresh article proclaiming the glories of the light. Articles detailing the new legislation being passed were rife. Dumbledore was going through the existing legal system with a fine-tooth comb, overturning and abolishing old laws while introducing new. Laws controlling dark artefacts and writings were tightened. New dispensation was granted to the Aurors to raid any known dark properties with the view to confiscate and control known dark artefacts.

The Slytherins, who had started off the year with their usual bravado, grew quieter, more withdrawn, never travelling alone. Harry watched, saddened as the Gryffindors took savage pleasure in heckling and bullying all those students with dark families. Someone had clued the lot of them in. Rarely were wands drawn or fists raised. Instead, the Gryffindors used their words, cutting deeply into the Slytherins psyche’s. Ron gleefully led the campaign, backed by Seamus and Dean; the three of them teaching cruel words to use and hexes that could be cast with delayed triggers so that they couldn’t be blamed for it.

* * *

It was the Thirty First of October when things changed.

Harry had always hated the day, Vernon had always made sure to beat him thoroughly before he went to Hogwarts on this day, reiterating the most hateful of his lies. Once at Hogwarts, something had always gone wrong, some new disaster for him to survive. He was disconsolately poking at his morning eggs when _The Prophet_ was delivered, and a hush fell over the Great Hall.

_Minister Calls for Review of all Residents for Azkaban_

_Minister Dumbledore has expressed concerns over the validity of criminal proceedings carried out under previous leadership. The Minister has called for a review of all cases for current residents for Azkaban. He believed certain liberties had been taken during the end of the First Wizarding War when the Dark Lord known as Voldemort was defeated for the first time. Minister Dumbledore had this to say on the matter:_

_‘Now is a time for renewal of purpose and perspective. Many were tossed into Azkaban under previous administrations with little to no legal consideration. While the outcomes for many of the inmates of Azkaban may not change, we are obligated to provide due diligence to those under our care. With the removal of Dementors from the prison, conditions have improved. It is critically important that we rise above the criminal behaviours of the past and step forward as a community into the light.’_

_It is important to note that some of the changes this administration is making include improving the living conditions of those who are sentenced for a term in Azkaban. No longer are the Dementors permitted to plague our society in any sense. Instead, inmates are now provided basic food and shelter to ensure that they survive the full term of their sentence._

Harry couldn’t help but look to the Head Table, eyes connecting with Remus who looked excited and unsure in equal measures. The werewolf jerked his head and the pair headed out of the Great Hall, making their way to his chambers.

“I have to go to Dumbledore; I have to find out if Sirius’ case will be reopened or not. Sirius is innocent, he knows this, that must be why he is doing this. This is our chance to have a normal life!” Remus was pacing the loungeroom and Harry could only watch with growing trepidation.

Something in this did not feel right. Remus was finally breaking free from the yoke of Dumbledore, Sirius was happy to some degree, though hiding out as a dog was not ideal. Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore would use this to manipulate Remus and Sirius to toe the old man’s line once more, to drive a fresh wedge between Harry and the two men he was beginning to see as uncles.

“Why do you need to go to Dumbledore?” Harry asked finally, cutting through Remus’ rambling.

“What do you mean? Of course I have to go to Dumbledore!” Remus replied; expression incredulous.

“But why? If he is re-opening the cases for those who were imprisoned incorrectly, Sirius will have his day. Why do you need to go see Dumbledore? If he does things correctly, it will happen in time on its own.”

Harry watched Remus struggle. Their first instinct was still, always to go to Dumbledore. The man had insinuated himself into so many lives, setting himself up as a messiah.

“Sirius isn’t in Azkaban at the moment, he escaped, so they might miss it, might not give him his trial because he is an escapee.” Remus argued back.

“But if you believe that Dumbledore is doing this so that Sirius can be pardoned for a crime he didn’t commit, why do you need to go to him?” Harry asked softly.

Remus only shook his head and Harry watched with a sinking heart as Remus turned away, gathering up his cloak to leave. He was soon ushered out of the defence rooms while Remus hurried off to the ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos, I always appreciate reading your thoughts

* * *

Harry drifted through the day, the realisation that after everything he had shared with the man, Remus would still return to Dumbledore. His heart ached and while at dinner, he resolved to go and see if Snape would be willing to spar with him. It was a Thursday and normally the man kept regular office hours. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind the intrusion.

He was dragged to the common room by Hermione who insisted on studying, but a couple of hours before curfew he managed to slip away to the dungeons.

He knocked on the Potion Master's door and when he received no response, he let himself in. The man had granted him access last year and had never revoked it. Looking around Harry quickly realised that he had obviously gotten the man's office hours wrong.

Warring with himself, he considered how desperately he needed the company compared with how irate the Potions Master might be at the intrusion.

Throwing caution to the wind, he let himself into the hidden passage that would take him to Snape's private quarters. The fire was going, but the space empty and with a sigh, Harry curled up by the fire to wait.

* * *

Severus was just finishing a rather pleasurable session with Isaac when he felt the wards on his office twinge. It wasn't someone breaking in but someone entering who had permission. The list of people who could get in while he wasn't there was rather short and he frowned.

"Everything ok?" Isaac queried from the bed where he was still sprawled naked, catching his breath from the thorough fucking he had just received.

"Someone is in my office." He frowned, tugging on his boots.

Isaac snorted. "How on earth do you know that?"

"I ward my office and quarters; I don't trust the blasted cretins not to invade my privacy." He sneered, straightening.

Striding over to the bed, he pressed a kiss to Isaac's lips, smirking. "I must check on this. See you next week."

Quickly exiting the room, he departed the brothel and apparated back to Hogwarts gates. Striding up the drive, he hoped nobody would be about to see him. It was still an hour to curfew so there was some risk but he hoped not. Normally he would wait to leave the brothel, spending some time relaxing and chatting with Issac until curfew was passed.

He made it to his office without being seen, which he was grateful for. He was not wearing his traditional teaching robes, instead clad in well fitted black slacks and charcoal shirt. His hair was roughly scraped back and his boots were black dragonhide that reached his knee. He was sure if anyone had seen him, rumours would be rife within days not to mention the increase in the number of admirers he would attract.

Severus had not been ignorant of the increasing interest from the senior students. The twittering giggles from the girls and the lustful gazes from the boys. He could only feel exasperation at them. His affections had already been captured by a green-eyed imp and unfortunately, he was unable to resist. His weekly visits to Isaac had helped stave off his desperate need to take Harry and claim him as his own but some days it was a close call. Their sparring sessions were… Intense to say the least.

Glancing around, he realised that his office was empty. With a frown, he made his way through to his private quarters and stopped.

"Harry?" The youth was curled up in what Severus had begun to think of as Harry's chair.

He jerked around, eyes widening as they took in Severus and his attire. The youth flushed and scrambled up.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to talk, figured you were on patrol and would turn up eventually but I can see you were busy. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He watched as Harry began trying to edge around him to escape.

Without thinking, Severus reached out wrapping his hand around Harry's wrist. Wide green eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You did not disturb me, Harry," Severus replied softly, watching a shudder make its way through the lithe form beside him. "I was already on my way back when I felt the wards trigger."

Suddenly, he felt a new tension run through the arm under his hand and noticed Harry's eyes were fixated on his throat.

"OK, still, I'm sorry to have bothered you. It's almost curfew, I should go." The youth tugged his wrist free but before he could make an escape, Severus stepped back, blocking the doorway.

"Curfew has never bothered you in the past." The Potions Master observed.

A flush stained the youth's cheeks and he looked away. “I can see you were with someone; I shouldn’t have come to you. It’s fine. I’ll just go to bed and tomorrow will be better.”

Severus frowned. “I am unsure what you mean, will you just explain what has happened?”

Harry sighed heavily, gesturing first to his own throat before reaching hesitant fingers out to brush against a spot just above Severus’s collar. He swallowed heavily at the touch and realisation dawned. Isaac had been rather affectionate tonight and he hadn’t checked for any lingering marks like he usually did.

With a heavy sigh, Severus gestured back to the armchairs. “Will you allow me to explain?”

The youth still looked like he wanted to bolt but eventually nodded and allowed Severus to guide him back to where he had been curled up before. Severus slumped down in the chair, raking fingers through his hair, releasing it from its binding.

“Since the beginning of the term, I have been visiting a brothel, seeing a prostitute by the name of Isaac. So far it is the only thing keeping me from ravishing you every time we duel or spar. I know it is unfair of me to seek release with another, but I can assure you I am not in a relationship with anyone else. I have needs Harry and unfortunately, the time for us is not right. I hope you will understand.” Severus opted for the blunt truth, it had always simplified matters in the past with Harry.

He watched a myriad of emotions skitter across the dark-haired youth’s face. “You’re not seeing someone? Just… sex?” He eventually asked.

“Yes, before the return of the Dark Lord, I would frequent this particular establishment. I am a difficult man and have never developed relationships with people easily. I also have a rather high sex drive and while the stresses of being a spy suppressed it, being so close to you and not being able to have a relationship is testing what control I have, so I sought release elsewhere.” He paused, staring at his hands, hoping that this wouldn’t be what drove Harry away. “I apologise if this bothers you.”

The silence felt strained as he waited for a response.

“Remus went to Dumbledore after he saw the article about reopening the cases for the Azkaban inmates.”

Severus’ head jerked up at the abrupt change in topic but could see Harry was unwilling to talk about his activities further. 

“As soon as it looked like Dumbledore would move to have Sirius officially listed as innocent, Remus went back. We have been working on having some kind of relationship. He knew to some degree of the abuse I suffered because Dumbledore left me with the Dursleys. I had been encouraging distance between them because I don’t trust Dumbledore anymore. But Remus just disregarded me. I tried to tell him that if Dumbledore was serious, then Sirius would have his chance.”

Severus watched as Harry stopped, fingers tangled tight. He hadn’t expected such an abrupt change of topic but could understand the youth’s distress. He had seen the growing relationship between the wolf and Harry and while he didn’t care for the other man at all, he could see that it made Harry happy and so had held his silence. Unfortunately, he had known that no matter what Harry did, Lupin’s loyalty was always going to be to Dumbledore first.

“I miss you,” Harry whispered eventually, pulling Severus from his thoughts abruptly. “You are the only one to show me real kindness, to touch me gently. Others are either too rough, or they have learned I flinch from contact. I understand why you can’t touch me, why it is so difficult, but I feel so very alone. I’m not sure that I will ever be able to trust that Remus and Sirius won't leave me again because Dumbledore asked them to. Hermione is my friend once more, but she doesn’t understand how much it hurts. Neville gets it, he has some understanding of what it is like but his childhood wasn’t nearly as bad as mine, he still has some connection with his family. All I have are Sirius and Remus, and Sirius is an overgrown child while Remus has never put me before anyone else.”

Severus could feel his heartbreak, setting aside his personal issues, he reached out, grasping onto Harry’s hands and tugging until the youth stood, awkward and confused before him. With an exasperated huff, he grasped Harry by the hips and tugged him to sit across his lap. Tucking the youth against his side, Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller body, burying his nose into thick hair.

Something inside him unwound and relaxed, it felt so right to have Harry in his arms, to be so close to the youth. The form went boneless in his embrace, curling into him, face pressed into his throat. He could feel shuddering breaths wracking the body as a hand gripped into his shirt. Tangling one hand into Harry’s hair, relishing in the coarse texture, the other rubbed circles on the youth’s hip. He hoped that one day, this would be home.

* * *

Harry threw himself into his studies. He worked hard to get good grades, adhering to the accelerated program so that he could take his OWL’s for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at the end of the year. Hermione had gone above and beyond to help him with Arithmancy, his natural aptitude for Ancient Runes helping.

His relationship with Remus was once again strained, not that Sirius noticed, the man was too busy compiling evidence to support his innocence and playing around as Padfoot. His mind healer appointments were continuing, and Andromeda insisted there was progress, but with the upcoming trial, Sirius had been distracted, to say the least.

Remus struggled to understand why Harry was so bothered. Dumbledore was finally working to ensure Sirius was free and clear, the overwhelming gratitude the werewolf experienced was astonishing. Being able to be seen out with his mate, being able to properly restart their relationship meant so much to the older man.

Harry couldn’t understand how Remus could still have so much faith in Dumbledore. The Minister could have done something about Sirius' innocence when he had first been thrown into Azkaban. Some of the papers he had received from the goblins indicated that Dumbledore had been the binder for the fidelius charm on the Godric's Hollow property. He would have known who the secret keeper was. Instead, Dumbledore facilitated Sirius' incarceration without trial and once the man escaped, did nothing but make him a prisoner of his hated childhood home.

All for what? So that Harry would be raised with the Dursleys? Hated, abused and neglected so that he would willingly walk to his death for those who had shown him kindness. Remus refused to hear of Dumbledore's betrayal when Harry tried to tell him about what proof he had. Sunday dinners had become increasingly difficult as the Christmas break crept closer.

His relationship with Severus was both better and worse. Harry was now aware that the man was seeing a prostitute and it burned that Harry was unable to provide the man with what he needed. At the same time, he was wildly jealous that Snape could seek his satisfaction elsewhere while Harry struggled alone. Not that the man had ever indicated that he expected Harry to remain celibate. They had both admitted they wanted to be together, but Severus’ position as his Professor and Harry’s youth were continuing to keep them separated.

The man would try to show affection and kindness, but the forced distance was painful. Harry still struggled with doubts as to why the sophisticated, witty man wanted to be with an abused scarred teenager. Without the threat of war, the older man was blossoming to the appreciation of everyone around him. While he would always be sarcastic, the man was no longer cruel. Instead of being harsh and unforgiving, most were now amused by his acerbic comments.

It was late in the Christmas break when the news broke. Sirius had finally had his case reviewed. It had been discovered that he had never received a trial. When his memories and testimony were submitted to the Wizengamot, they universally agreed that Sirius was innocent. An arrest warrant was put out for Peter Pettigrew who had managed to avoid detection by the Ministry to date. Sirius was compensated for his false imprisonment generously, his escape and unregistered animagus status swept under the rug.

He decided to go on a holiday and explore the world while Harry and Remus were both stuck at Hogwarts. He wanted to discover himself outside of war and Azkaban and neither could begrudge him the opportunity. Sunday dinners ceased with his absence.

So far, Sirius was the only one where the Ministry had found a genuine miscarriage of justice. Harry did not expect it to happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my decision to include Severus/Isaac has been a bit unpopular. While I wont deny it is a bit of a dick move, Severus is a bit of a dick. BUT. They didn't promise to wait for each other. Severus said that things could only progress between them once Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and Severus was no longer in a position of authority over him. As such, Severus, who I did comment had a high sex drive, decided to go to a professional rather than starting a relationship on disingenuous terms. He is keeping himself available in the hopes that things would work out with Harry once the time came, but still getting the sex he needs to continue functioning. 
> 
> I guess my point is, would it be better that he went out and had one night stands? Started a relationship? Started drinking to cope? Take drugs? Really, I feel going to see a professional where there is no risk of feelings or future entanglements is the mature decision. Personally, as someone who has been having sex for donkeys years, I would not be keen going without physical affection for *that* long. Come on people, lets be real. 
> 
> Anyway, Isaac won't be around for long, so bear with me.

* * *

The Ministry had continued regular raids on Dark families and it devastated Harry to watch the Slytherins withdrawing further into themselves. Weasley, as Harry now referred to Ron as their relationship continued to disintegrate, took cruel satisfaction in bullying all of the Slytherins and any students who came from iconically dark families, he was always backed by his two new cronies, Dean and Seamus. Harry was horrified at the cruelty that his once best friend visited on the unsuspecting students and did everything he could to stop it.

Once term started again, he was unsurprised to see that some of the Slytherins had dropped out. Crabbe and Goyle were both absent, and a smattering of other students across the years. Malfoy looked a little lost without the two hulking bodyguards. Instead, he banded together with Nott and Zabini, moving as a unit with the girls in their year. No longer did they antagonise the Gryffindors, instead they ghosted around the school. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, seemed to take savage pleasure in relentlessly heckling them.

The only real highlight of the beginning of the new term was the notice pinned to the board in the common room.

_APPARITION LESSONS_

_If you are seventeen years of age or will turn seventeen on or before 31 August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor._

_Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost: 12 Galleons._

Immediately chatter built up amongst the sixth-year students and Harry stood to the side quietly, waiting for the crowd to disperse so that he could put his name on the list. He was inwardly relieved at the prospect of finally having his own method of transportation independent from anyone else. As time went by, he began to loathe having to depend on others for anything.

As the next few months slipped by, Dumbledore continued slowly, gradually, tightening the noose around the dark faction of wizarding Britain. Harry tried not to worry too much, so far the laws had not been extreme, most seemed practical, reasonable even. But he couldn’t help but feel like a frog in a slowly boiling pot. All of the steps the government had taken had been entirely logical so far. But how many more would they take? How long could they continue penalising and crushing the dark faction before something gave?

So far this year, Harry had been relishing the anonymity he had been experiencing. It was almost as if the Wizarding World had forgotten he had existed. No more was his life under constant threat, no more was he expected to be more than he was for the sake of the greater good. He revelled in the peace he could experience, but couldn’t stop the niggling thought ‘at what expense’?

The Wizengamot had begun encroaching a little on Gringotts, but nothing as yet had violated the ancient treaties. Harry had a feeling that the goblins would have no worries about pushing back hard if wizards tried to break the original agreements. Harry couldn't wait to see what would come of that.

* * *

It was in February that their first Apparition lesson was scheduled. It was earmarked for a Saturday in the Great Hall so that all who were eligible could attend. Neville and Harry wandered down from the common room at 10 am. The Heads of House and an oddly colourless wizard, assumedly from the Ministry, were all waiting in the empty hall.

The wizard introduced himself as Wilkie Twycross and began the tedious process of explaining apparition and how the course would run. Soon, the students were all scattered throughout the hall, ensuring there was enough empty space between them all. The little wizard conjured a pair of wooden hoops for each student big enough to stand in.

They were briskly coached through the steps of apparition and within minutes, the room was filled with spinning, stumbling students. It wasn’t until the fourth attempt that anything beyond people falling over happened. Susan Bones of Hufflepuff managed to splinch herself, appearing in her hoop but accidentally leaving her left leg five feet behind her. The Heads of House converged and with a loud bang and a puff of purple smoke, she was re-joined with her limb. All too soon they were being chivvied back to their spots and directed to begin again. An hour later, the session ended with no further mishaps and no successes. Twycross did not seem overly bothered by this, only banishing the hoops and promising to see them all at the same time next week.

* * *

One Friday in late February, Harry and Severus were quietly brewing together and had reached a simmering point in the potion. The Potion Master leant back against the second bench while he quietly wiped down the one they had been working on. The older man had been unusually pensive, barely speaking and Harry was trying to not let the silence bother him.

“I couldn’t help but think of all the adventures you used to have. Dumbledore would never tell us what was going on, but usually once May hit, there would be this tension that ran through the school. A sense of anticipation that June was coming and some confrontation with the Dark Lord and you would occur.”

Harry nodded, musing on why the Potions Master was bringing it up. “It always felt like I was being led to the confrontation each year; clues dropped conveniently in my lap at the right time.”

“Would you tell me the truth about your adventures? I doubt Dumbledore shared even a fraction of what actually occurred.”

With a sad smile and a nod, Harry cast his mind back to first year and began the story of how Hagrid found him and took him shopping. How Hedwig was his first gift, his first real friend. He explained about Hagrid’s mysterious mission and the parcel he had collected while at Gringotts. Harry commented on how the Weasleys had saved him from being left behind on the platform.

He explained about the pain he experienced every time he was around Quirrell; Hermione and the troll, Hagrid and his dragon which lead to the trip into the forest. He detailed how Hermione put the clues together which resulted in them realising someone was after the stone. Harry bashfully admitted how convinced they were that Snape was after it when really it had been Quirrell all along. He almost sobbed over finding the Mirror Erised at Christmas and seeing his family for the first time in it, how desperately he had ached for a home with people who loved him.

At some point, they resumed brewing, Harry’s voice fading in and out as they concentrated on the potion. Severus allowed him to talk without interruption or prompting. He explained how they tried to warn McGonagall and were brushed off. How they realised that with Dumbledore out of the castle, Quirrell would be free to take matters into his own hands.

Haltingly, Harry told of their adventure down the third-floor corridor, explaining his fear of Fluffy, the Cerberus. How he worked together with Ron and Hermione to defeat the ‘protections’ on the stone. How ultimately, he ended up facing Quirrell and Voldemort alone.

His heart stuttered as he recalled killing Quirrell. The stench of burning, the crumbling skin under his hands, the way the feeling of ash had clung to him for days no matter how hard he had scrubbed. His voice faltered and faded as his story ended and Severus wrapped him up tightly in his arms, offering what little comfort he could. Eventually, they resumed brewing in silence. Somehow though, Harry felt lighter for sharing his story, for sharing the truth to someone who cared.

* * *

Final exams crept up on the sixth years surprisingly quickly. Harry worked hard to prepare for his two OWL exams and was confident he would do well. Harry had continued meeting with Severus on Fridays. He was careful to never see the man on Thursday and Sunday evenings. While he knew about Severus' coping mechanism, he did not want to have to see the end results again. Harry could only hope that when the time came, he would be enough, would be worth leaving someone so skilled.

Occasionally he would consider fooling around with someone his own age to take the edge off, but it felt dishonest. Not only would he be leading someone else on with no intention of a long-term relationship, but he would also feel like he was cheating on Severus. He didn't know how the other man did it, but to each their own, he figured.

Harry did receive letters periodically from Sirius, filled with photos and snippets of the adventures the man was going on. He was assured by his Godfather that he was continuing to see Andromeda and Harry could see a significant improvement in his mental headspace in his letters which made him happy.

* * *

It was mid-March and they were duelling when Severus asked about his second year. They were duelling more for the practice and the release this time, so in between bouts, he haltingly told about Dobby getting him a warning from the Ministry and being rescued by the Twins. He spoke about the brawl between Arthur and Lucius at Flourish & Blotts and how the blonde used the cover to slip Ginny the diary, not that anyone knew at the time.

Harry knew that Severus was unaware of why he and Ron took the flying car, so filled in the blanks. He did admit their actions were stupid and reckless, wishing he could take back that particular adventure.

He knew that Severus was aware of the Heir’s messages, of the fear that permeated the castle and him being a Parselmouth. So instead he talked about hearing the voice and not knowing what was going on, how crushing it was to be hated by everyone after the duel. He mentioned finding the diary and discovering its abilities before Ginny stole it back.

He explained about Dobby trying to save him constantly and just making things worse. Harry detailed about how Hermione figured out what was going on but was petrified before she could warn anyone. He spoke of visiting Hagrid just as he was removed to Azkaban and how he and Ron went into the forest and met the Acromantula and the car saving them. He mentioned finding the crumpled piece of paper in Hermione's hand which led them to the knowledge of what the beast was.

From there, Ginny was taken down into the Chamber and Harry, Ron and a very reluctant Lockhart went down after her. He explained about finding the entrance, then going down and Lockhart attempting to obliviate them but only getting himself instead and causing the cave-in that separated Harry from the other two.

Harry had to pause, both in talking and their duelling when he shuddered at the memory of the fear. His twelve-year-old self going, alone, into the Chamber to face the basilisk and hope to rescue Ginny.

He explained about finding Ginny, Riddle finding him and the conversation that followed. He detailed the following battle and how he eventually succeeded in killing the Basilisk but not before it bit him. His voice was barely above a whisper when he explained how Fawkes saved his life by crying into the wound, allowing him to destroy the diary and Riddle along with it.

The hug he received for telling the story was worth the pain of digging up the memories. Harry sighed and curled into the other man, breathing out the hurt of his past and breathing in the comforting scent of the other man.

* * *

It was strange to approach the end of the school year and know that no disaster would happen. Riddle was defeated. The only thing of concern was some of the changes Dumbledore was making. Harry resolved to visit the goblins once school let out. He had no intention of returning to the Dursleys, instead, he would stay at a muggle hotel until his birthday unless the goblins had a better alternative. Once he turned seventeen, he hoped to gain access to any properties the Potters had owned. Hopefully, one was liveable and would make a new home.

He hoped that once he graduated, he would be able to stand against Dumbledore and the changes the man was making. Perhaps he could incite the neutral faction into standing against the Minister who was being touted as a Light Lord. The papers were nauseating in their fawning over the man and horrifying in their vilification of all Dark families.

To the gratitude of Slytherin, with the looming exams, the bullying which had been rife throughout the year eased off. The Gryffindors were too worried about doing well enough on their exams to worry about active pranking, but heckling was still on the table for stress relief apparently.

Astonishingly, Ron and Ginny, while continuing to stalk him and Hermione, had been leaving them alone. No longer was Harry’s ring going cold. He worried that something more, something worse was coming but there was little he could do without more information. Ginny continually looked at him with hungry possessive eyes and Harry couldn’t help but notice how the fiery redhead would scare off any girls that tried to approach him. He would have been amused if he wasn’t so concerned by the behaviour. Ginny was barking up entirely the wrong tree and Harry already knew what he wanted, who he wanted.

Ron had continued trying to worm his way back into Hermione’s good books, but his disdain for Harry ensured that he never succeeded. The redhead tried driving a wedge between the pair by spreading lies about both Harry and Hermione, which both of them recognised for falsities immediately and so disregarded any tales without thought or concern.

Harry was worried that the pair might try and potion Hermione as they had already tried with him, so Harry researched how to create something similar for Hermione that he had in a ring. The week before OWL’s, he finally finished it. It was a small pendant, a flat disk on the end of a delicate chain with runic etchings all over it. He had cast numerous spells on the medallion so that when Hermione touched something that was contaminated, it would go cold, warning her off. He also took the liberty of teaching her the spell Snape had taught him for banishing mouthfuls wandlessly and wordlessly. While Hermione wasn’t immune like he was, it was the best he could do for her.

In a moment of insanity, when Sirius asked in one of his latest letters whether Harry was seeing anyone, he admitted he was gay. He commented that there was someone he was interested in, but that he was worried for the backlash he would face from it. The morning after sending off the letter, he realised what he had done and felt sick. Sirius probably wouldn't care that he was gay, but would probably care that it was a Slytherin, let alone Snape. He waited with bated breath for the reply.

Eventually, Hedwig winged into the hall at breakfast and, after thanking her with bacon, he fled to a quiet alcove to read the missive.

_Pup, _

_Thank you for your honesty, I had an inkling that you might be gay and appreciate how difficult it must have been for you to come out to me. I, myself, am bisexual, you can't pin this dog down!_

_Now, as for your worries about my disapproval, as long as he treats you right and respects you, I won't have a problem. I can see now that the previous prejudices I held were unhealthy and wrong. Gryffindor, Slytherin, we are all people at the end of the day._

_One thing though, I hope it's not the Malfoy boy, when you were a child, I blood adopted you into the Black family as my son and heir. Cissy, his mother, and I are cousins, which makes you and Draco second cousins. It's far enough apart to be legal, but it is still something to consider._

He could see the next sheaves detailed the latest mischief Sirius had gotten up to wherever he was in the world and resolved to read the rest of the letter later. While he was relieved by Sirius' response, he knew that Snape might be the exception to the rule given their mutual history. 

He did take a moment to contemplate Malfoy and shook his head. While pretty, he was much to hetero for Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Severus were brewing once more, a week before the exam period; they were practicing a potion which Harry had struggled with earlier in the year. They had reached a simmering point in the potion when he turned to peer at Harry.

“What did you do with the Basilisk?” He asked finally.

“What did I do? Nothing, what on earth could I do with an almost 30-foot-long snake?” Harry replied, incredulous.

Severus could only pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He would never be a Potions Master with that attitude. “Harvest it you dolt. Harvest it for potions ingredients, to experiment with, to sell. For Merlin’s sake, their hide is as magically resistant as Dragonhide.”

He watched as Harry went wide-eyed and shook his head.

“Is the beast still down there?” Severus asked finally.

“Of course, I had no idea what to do with it. Is it even mine?” The younger man replied.

“By right of conquest, the Basilisk is yours to do with as you please. I offer my services to assist with harvesting whatever is left of the beast. You should contact the goblins after we have a look at it.” Severus could barely suppress his excitement, access to such rare ingredients was a dream come true. He knew he was being a little pushy on the matter, but after their conversation about Harry’s second year, he hadn’t been able to get the thought out of his head. To think, the Basilisk has been sitting under the school all this time, unused and wasted. He could only hope that some kind of preservation spell had been placed on the chamber.

* * *

Exam period hit with a brutality that Harry had forgotten about from the previous year. Hermione and Neville were both nervous wrecks, but Harry used Occlumency and managed to remain calm. Stressing wouldn’t change anything. He had studied hard and the chips would fall as they may.

Hermione was so fixated on her studies and exams that she wasn’t particularly good company, hissing at him if he disturbed her revision. They spent almost three solid weeks in silence only speaking to ask for a quill or spare parchment.

The exams were laid out in a similar pattern to the previous year but fell after OWL’s and NEWT’s exams. As such, Harry took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy at the start of June while Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration all fell over the following two weeks.

It was brutal with written exams in the morning and any applicable practicals in the afternoons. He relished in not having as many classes as he used to, but he was still one of the students with the heaviest caseload. Once again, the air was filled with the smell of ink, parchment and desperation. For the weeks of the exams, Harry didn’t see Snape at all, instead, seeking the Room for a quiet place to study.

After the exams, he spent the next week waiting for school to let out on pins and needles. Dumbledore had effectively ignored him since this time last year. Harry hoped that the man wouldn’t turn up and somehow force him to return to the Dursleys. Some days he would go to see Severus, and they would spend time brewing quietly together. The man avoided sparring or duelling with him now that there were no more classes or exams. He had explained he was unwilling to tempt fate further than they already were. Bitterly, Harry agreed.

* * *

It was two days before they were due to leave Hogwarts for the year and Harry had gone to see Severus one last time before their separation over the summer. He had just stepped into the man’s office and had tipped back his hood when the man looked up.

“Leave it on.”

Surprised, Harry hesitated, face half uncovered. “Why?”

“If you are amenable, we will go to the chamber to inspect the Basilisk and see what should be done.”

Understanding brightened Harry’s eyes. “Of course. Follow me, we are going to the girl’s bathroom on the second floor.”

He had to suppress his amusement at the bewildered expression on Severus’ face and left before the man could ask any further questions. Harry managed to keep in front of the increasingly irritated Potions Master but when they stepped into the tiled room and the door thumped shut, a hand reached out, groping for his cloak and yanked it away.

“What are we doing in the girls' bathroom?” The older man hissed.

Harry only smirked, stepping away and hissing _Open_ at the tap with a snake engraved on it. He watched, deeply amused, as the irritated expression melted away into something resembling surprise. Severus stalked over and peered down the gaping tunnel. Peering suspiciously between Harry and the pipe.

“I am not sliding down a bathroom pipe Harry, fix it.” He demanded finally.

Harry blinked in surprise. “I’ve only ever seen it as a pipe though.”

“What did you say to it before?” The older man asked, exasperated.

“I told it to open?”

“Perhaps you should ask for stairs then?”

Blinking in surprise, Harry turned back, peering down the pipe before looking back at Severus. “Do you have anything with a snake on it?”

Frowning, Severus removed his cloak pin, handing it over to Harry before neatly folding his cloak on the bench by the sink. Turning back to the pipe, Harry peered at the snake before hissing _Stairs_. To his utter amazement, the bottom curve of the pipe morphed into a staircase that descended into the gloom.

The pair exchanged a glance before beginning the trek into the bowels of Hogwarts, down into the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Harry and Severus were puffing by the time they stepped out onto the debris-strewn floor. Harry had to admit, while the stairs were more dignified, the slide was much faster. He had to suppress his amusement at seeing Severus wrinkling his nose in disgust. The rodent bones littering the ground, soaking in muddy stagnant water made the antechamber reek to high heavens.

“Come on, it’s further down here.” Harry led the way further along the tunnel until they reached the cave in.

“Lockhart tried to obliviate us but instead caused the roof to cave in and obliviated himself.” Harry snorted. Looking around, he spotted the tiny hole he had crawled through with Ginny when trying to get back. “I had been on the other side of the cave in, Ginny and I got back through that hole that Ron made while I fetched her.”

“This will take some time to repair, follow along once you pick it up.” Severus instructed, removing his wand and beginning to move it in a spiral pattern while chanting clearly.

“_Conflandum miscere indurescunt lapis in formare_.”

For a few moments, Harry was mesmerised as he saw small chunks of stone begin to soften and melt, forming into globules before pressing up into the ceiling. Eventually, he picked up the phrasing and the wand movement and joined in. Half an hour slipped by as they worked, sweating, to repair the tunnel. Harry could only hope that it would be worth it.

Eventually, they finished with the ceiling now looking uniform with the rest of the tunnel. Harry dropped his wand just as Severus thrust his towards the ceiling, chanting loudly.

“_Indurescunt et immobiles ue_.”

A flash of light washed over the ceiling. When it faded, Severus slumped, exhaustion etching itself over his features. Harry darted forward, worried the older man would fall but hesitated over grabbing him, unsure if his assistance would be welcome.

The Potions Master graced him with a tired smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Shall we continue?”

With a sad nod, Harry led the way further in. He couldn’t help but wonder if there would ever be a time when Severus would let him in, would open up to him and see him as an equal. They reached the Chamber door and Harry hissed, once more, for it to open.

He couldn’t help but watch Severus as he looked around, awe mingled with mild disgust. Seeing the Chamber of Secrets was definitely something that all Slytherins would covet. Unfortunately, while the underlying architecture was impressive, the hundreds of years of disuse resulted in a rather grimy, dirty appearance. Stagnant water littered the floor in pools, moss and lichen trailed up and down support beams and sculptures. The walls looked like they would be slick to the touch.

They walked, slowly, into the space and Harry could see the moment the older man caught sight of the dead Basilisk. A hitched step and wide eyes swivelling in his direction. Harry had to viciously suppress his mirth at the man’s astonishment. No one ever believed him about the size of the thing.

“You killed it, with a sword.” Severus’ voice was curiously flat.

Harry hummed in agreement. “From the roof of the mouth up into its brain. Its eyes were pecked out by Fawkes, but other than that, it looks pretty well preserved.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Severus sneered a little and proceeded to begin stalking around the massive corpse.

With an amused shrug, Harry began wandering around the chamber. He couldn’t help but wonder, the chamber was so out of the way, so very inaccessible. Surely it hadn’t just been this. A true Slytherin would have wanted more from their haven from the outside world. Moving past the row of snakehead sculptures, he could see serpentine carvings spaced along the walls, curling in different shapes.

Cocking his head to one side, Harry shrugged and hissed _Open_ to one of them. Immediately, the portion of the wall with the carving on it slid aside, revealing a doorway that let into an alcove off a hallway. Peering out of the alcove, he caught sight of a tapestry down the hall that was definitely on the fourth floor.

Stepping back, he hissed _Closed _and watched as the wall slid closed. Walking a little further along, he found another engraving which led to a different alcove, this one on the sixth floor as far as he could tell. Stepping out into the alcove, he looked around, eventually spotting an engraving on the wall by the doorway with the same carving.

Walking back into the chamber, he found Severus making notes on some parchment and muttering under his breath.

“Severus? Do you have some spare parchment and a quill I could borrow?” Harry asked softly when the man glanced up from his work.

With a disgruntled frown, the older man extracted a spare self-inking quill and a scrap of parchment, thrusting them at him before turning back to his notes. With a huff, Harry walked to the front of the chamber and began making notes of the different etchings and where they led. He found that there was at least one for each floor and one, surprisingly, led to an alcove just down the hall from Severus’ quarters. There was one that was halfway between the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor common room, another by the Great Hall; one by the Hospital Wing and the Library. Clearly, Slytherin wanted to have easy access to the whole school without it being obvious that was what was going on.

Severus found him just as he was finishing. With a grin, Harry showed him the carving that put them out by his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We have a short final chapter for this part, as usual, I will post the first chapter of the next part soon.
> 
> I have been going through and re-reading everything to try and find inspiration for my ending. My MIl suggested that I storyboard everything and a bunch of dropped plot threads jumped out at me, so I have added a little bit of content to some of the chapters. So you don't have to go hunting for it...
> 
> Part 2 - Ch 2: Severus brews a contact suggestion potion that could be poured over fabric and would open the recipient to the suggestions of the person who administered the potion, this gets progressively stonger with longer exposure.
> 
> Part 2 - Ch 6: Severus brews a binding potion which when worn (soaked into an amulet) it limits someone's magic. When consumed, it binds the magic completely.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I promise to respond to your comments today :)

* * *

The year had been… curious to say the least for Severus. It had been painful and concerning to watch the new measures taken by the Ministry. It had been depressing to watch as his Slytherins withdrew into themselves, their parents no doubt counselling caution and care when dealing with anyone outside of the house. Thankfully, with his position as a professor at Hogwarts, he had been relatively protected from the raids, his obvious lack of name also helped.

The most surprising thing that had happened was when Lupin had approached him at the beginning of the year.

***** flashback *****

Severus was in the middle of marking some fourth-year essays which were progressively more abysmal in their content. Was it really so difficult to pick up a supplementary text? Throwing his quill down in disgust, he sneered at the paper. Armadillo bile was added twice to the potion and mixed three times. In reality, the stupid Gryffindor didn’t have to pick up the supplementary text, only read the brewing instructions.

His mental rant at the ineptitude of students was disrupted by a knock at the door. Growing out an ‘enter’, he was astonished to see Lupin step into his office.

“Snape.” Lupin began. Severus couldn’t help but notice the man seemed nervous.

Arching a brow, he leant back in his office chair. “Lupin, it is not the full moon, I did not expect you to darken my doorway.”

“I wanted to apologise.” Lupin blurted.

“Excuse me?” Snape asked, astonishment bleeding through into his tone.

Lupin took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders and staring Severus in the eye. “I wanted to apologise for standing by during our school years. Sirius and James were awful to you and Pettigrew was no help. I should have done something. I was a prefect the last three years and had the ability to reign them in. At the very least I should have stopped them then but I didn’t. There is no real excuse for my behaviour, so I won't give you one. I wanted to apologise now for what I did then.

“I know that we will never be friends, too much has happened for that to happen, but I hope that we could be cordial while at school.” Lupin finally stopped and Severus could only watch the man, searching for any ulterior motives or hidden agendas.

After a few long moments, Snape decided he was being honest and nodded his head sharply. “You are correct, too much happened for us to ever be friends, but I appreciate your apology. I regret my participation in the debacle of our school years also. I do not see any reason why we cannot be cordial moving forward.”

Relief washed over Lupins face and Snape realised his acceptance had actually mattered to the other man. Wonders never cease.

“Thanks Snape, I’ll leave you to it, wouldn’t want to wear out my welcome.” Lupin chuckled ruefully and departed before Snape could formulate a response.

With a shrug, he turned back to the idiotic essays before him, frowning once more.

***** flashback end *****

He was, once more, grateful that he had never told Dumbledore that his mother had been the last Prince, that his grandfather had named him heir before he had passed. Severus had claimed the lordship years ago but had kept it a secret from everyone. He had allocated his seats to the Neutral party in the Wizengamot and hoped that no one would notice or question.

He had kept the house at Spinners End as a front but enjoyed the new home he had inherited. The Princes had never been one of the wealthiest of families, but they were old. They didn’t have a manor house, but an oversized farmhouse that was warm and comfortable. The library was extensive, and the potions laboratory was exquisite. There was a massive greenhouse on the property filled with potions ingredients that he could pick fresh as needed. The Princes were well known for their spell crafting and potion-making skills which suited him just fine.

Occasionally he would catch himself daydreaming of a distant future where he lived peacefully with Harry. He imagined the youth would appreciate the quiet, solitude the property would afford. There was a large green area perfect for flying and extensive woods filled with wild flora and fauna.

His time spent with Isaac had staved off his desperate need to claim Harry every time they sparred or duelled. The youth was growing more into manhood every time they were together. His charm and wit were endearing; Severus knew that the next year would be torture when the only thing that stood between them was his position as a Professor to the youth. Unfortunately, after each session with Isaac, while he felt satiated, and he liked the younger man well enough, there was a growing emptiness in his chest, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to continue.

He looked up from the potion he was currently brewing, drinking in the vision before him. Harry was bent over a cauldron, the wisps of steam curling around his face. The youth was wearing a plain white shirt, and black slacks again. His hair was messy from where Harry had been dragging his fingers through it. One hand was currently wrapped around a stirrer, meticulously counting out rotations around the cauldron.

He was mesmerising. Harry had filled out over the year; while he would always be more lithe than bulky, their regular duelling ensured that the body hidden under school robes was firm and trim. Severus found himself regularly fantasising about the form under the clothes, imagining how gently he would take the youth apart. He would make it so sweet, so gentle that they other would only feel pleasure. He relished in the idea of finally lavishing all of the affection and kindness he could on Harry who so desperately craved it.

Severus could see how much the distance pained the youth, and it killed him to have to pull away, knowing that Harry was constantly filled with doubts over his worthiness. He knew there was little that could be done while Harry was still a student and was glad that only one year remained. If only they could both get through it in one piece.

Unfortunately, Severus had a feeling that next year was going to be worse for those with dark inclinations. There had been whispers of larger changes, of a bigger shift taking place with Hogwarts leading the way. He had a sinking feeling that whatever it was, it would be bad. Lucius had been owling him, detailing the growing restrictions and what he expected from the future. Many of the dark faction were discussing leaving Britain and moving elsewhere in the wizarding world where they would not be persecuted for existing.

Most of the families, particularly the wealthy ones had properties around the world and with the growing pressure of the Wizengamot, the increased taxes they were suffering under and the continued raids, it was no longer worth it for them to remain. While they had suffered between the first and second wars, it was nothing like what they were experiencing currently.

If things continued escalating the way they had been, Severus expected that next year, only half of his Slytherins would show up for the year, the balance electing to transfer to one of the other wizarding schools where they would suffer under less prejudice. He had a sinking feeling that any that elected to return would not last long under the yoke of a radical light administration.

While he knew of the bullying his snakes had experienced, there was little he could do about it. Minerva wouldn’t hear anything against her precious Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs were non-violent unless provoked, which his snakes were avoiding. The Ravenclaws were keeping their heads down; the realisation that they could be next in the backs of their minds while they studied.

He was both surprised and unsurprised that he had received only a few requests for potions from Dumbledore throughout the year. It seemed that their new Minister had more things in common with Voldemort than previously expected. As with the Dark Lord, he had avoided calling Severus during the school year, preferring to monopolise holidays when Severus could throw himself into brewing without worry for classes or sleep deprivation. Christmas Severus had been asked to brew a batch of stimulating potions, designed to encourage physical responses in men when it was difficult to achieve. He shuddered to think on why Dumbledore wanted something like that. Either the man was finding it difficult to perform in the bedroom, which, at over one hundred years of age it wasn’t surprising, just disturbing. Alternatively, he was preparing to dose someone else. This led to uncomfortable thoughts about rape and line theft, why else would he want to force another man to maintain an erection.

Unfortunately, this potion was also not illegal, as it was considered a ‘performance-enhancing’ potion, it was not dark. It did not compel anything other than an erection so had slipped through the legislation, not that there was much legislation against the use of love potions and the like. All Severus could do, just like every other request, was save the parchment which had traces of Dumbledore’s magical signature – the risk with using dictaquills – and hope that at some point, he could use the evidence against the man.

* * *

No one called for Harry before the end of term, much to his eternal gratitude. He packed up his things quietly and headed to the train with Hermione, soon joined by Neville and Luna, after which he warded the carriage so Ginny and Ron couldn’t find them. He didn’t want to deal with another awkward trip if he could avoid it.

All too soon, the train was pulling into King Cross and everyone was scrambling to depart. Seeing an opportunity, Harry slipped amongst the families in the line for the floo, paying his knut for floo powder he disappeared in a flash of green to The Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
